herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Monasti
Welcome to my talk page =D. For the archives go here: 1 Loss of Wiki Metru domain Check out WMF for more info. This means that the "Bioniclepedia" in Herofactopedia's "Wiki Metru" tab links to a spam site. I suggest you remove it, and replace it with a link to The Bionicle Wiki, as soon as negotiations are finished. BTW, I suggest you archive your talk page. ;-) [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa Roden']] No problem. Nothing would ever happen if it wasn't for me. ;-) [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Fixing the Character Template Okay, so nearly four weeks ago I notice a error with the Template:Character, and described in detail on Cirvihi's Talkpage how to fix it, since it's protected and can't be edited by those who know what to do to solve the coding dilemma. Several days later you noticed the same issue while creating the article for Raven Su and asked for someone to fix it in your blog. Another week and a half went by, at which point I commented in the same blog thread that I'd been trying to get it fixed. Anyway, that was nearly two weeks ago and I'm hoping that it gets fixed soon, because more than thirty-eight percent of the total articles on this Wiki look foolishly unprofessional due to this persistent problem. Thanks in advance. --Åusår (Talk) 18:59, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Looks great! ^_^ --Åusår (Talk) 20:14, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Archiving I see you have a BS01 account, perhaps you could shoot Dorek an email and he could help you out. Matter of fact, maybe we should make this a mandatory thing amongst the admins (excluding ToaTakanuva) as our pages become the most cluttered. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 21:26, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :You don't have to bug Dorek, everything you need to know can be found [http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Archiving_talk_pages '''here]. In other words, you would be creating an archive called Project talk:Monasti/Archive 1 and mine is Project talk:Toa_Ausar/Archive 1. On a totally unrelated note, somebody restored the unused redirect "Quaddle" after you deleted it. :| --Åusår (Talk) 23:47, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you're testing it Ausar, but if you're planning to keep it, I reccomend having some bulk on your talk page before you consider the archive. Me and Monasti really need it, but I feel you should wait before you do it. Just my two cents. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 00:12, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Anytime, [[User:Monasti|'''Monasti]]. Oh, and [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']], having a jumbled talk page drives me crazy, so hopefully it's alright if I keep the archive and simply expand upon that single file as time goes on. --Åusår (Talk) 19:21, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Editing Hey. I am enjoying this wiki, and as time goes by it will be very useful to newer hero factory fans, but I did notice an inconsistency that I have tried to repair but my edits go undone. This wiki has Furno, Breez, Surge, Nex and Evo listed as Alpha team members. Herofactory.com, the tv show, and comics all state that Alpha team is stormer bulk and stringer. And to push my case further, the alpha team page on this wiki states: "it is made up of hero factory's most experienced heroes" and herofactory.com says the same thing. So why would 5 ROOKIES, two of which are only weeks old in the story be considered "hero factory's most experienced heroes? I always made it my goal to never make a complaint the first thing I do on forums of wikis, but I see no other option. I'd hate to see such a well put together wiki have inaccurate information -toa of the pickles :A few pieces of Canon Evidence to support the Rookies being included on the Hero Factory Alpha Team article until proven otherwise: :*The Shop@Home Page for Furno clearly states "Rookie of the LEGO HERO FACTORY Alpha Team". :*The Shop@Home Page for Breez says "LEGO HERO FACTORY Alpha Team’s newest recruit". :*The LEGO Vendor Catalog section for William Furno reads "William Furno is part of the new wave of Rookies in the Alpha Team, but he doesn’t expect to be a rookie for long. His biggest goal in life is to gain Preston Stormer's trust to become a new Alpha Leader." :Just my two cents. --Åusår (Talk) 20:53, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Now I feel like some sort of snob. Haha, you also need to remember that Legoshop@home and the Lego shop catalogue is never the best source for story information. I remember one the BIONICLE STARS Skrall page it read: "...the skrall have allied with makuta and have been granted Shadow powers" or something like that. And we all now know that; no, the skrall never had shadow related powers or really any powers at all. Don't get me wrong, I am loving this wiki and you and all your admins have done a fantastic job, and that was the only thing I noticed. I've always seen the website as the best source for information, but in two, three years, that information won't be up so I am a fan of wikis. Now in the trivia section you could say "Lego shop magazine and legoshop@home.com listed _____ as a member of Alpha team, but this is Non canonical" before I finish (I should change my name to toa of Snobs) Takanuva's (from 2003) magazine description read: "...the most powerful toa nuva..." and we now know that he is not an official nuva, or the most powerful toa. ~Toa of the pickles~ :::My whole point is that we do not have a definitive Canon source that explicitly says they're not members of the Alpha Team, thus we should wait to remove them from that article until we do. --Åusår (Talk) 23:26, February 23, 2011 (UTC) That being said, you could also argue that there is no reliable sources saying they are Alpha team, but it's a much weaker argument. I see your point. But there is no source at all; not even magazines, that say Evo or Nex are Alpha team, and there fore, I don't see how who ever put that there came to that conclusion. I suppose my biggest qualm with the three original rookies being in the Alpha team is that it's supposed to be the best team in the factory, and three rookies don't seem like ideal members of such a team, also, in Trials of Furno zib asks Storme to take his team to an explosive plant and Stormer replies "What team? I just have three rookies!" though it makes sence if the rookie team were asighned to train under Alpha team, but not be official members. Also in the episode "Von Nebula" Furno Breez and Surge were told be Zib "you're not going to believe this, but you're going after Alpha team" not "your going after your team" and to add to that, he says "normally you'd be asighned a leader, but given the cercumstanse, you'll have to elect your own" and then when Furno is in the black hole with stormer he says: "The name's Furno. Team leader Furno at the moment, so I'll take my own orders" wouldn't after he found Alpha leader, Stormer retake charge seeing as, according to this wiki, they're all the same team? Not two different teams ~toa of the pickles~ Changes to the Character Template You might recall a blog entry I made a while ago about the Character Template and the changes I would like to make to it. These changes were to: *redo "Status" - instead of reading "Alive" or "Dead" (which is redundant because, to date, nobody has died in story), have Status read descriptions such as "Employed", or "At Large"/"Imprisoned" for Henchbots. *add an entirely new bar: "Occupation". For example, Tibor Terrell's could read "Auteur", Sturgeon Pinhead's could read "Mission Manager", and Preston Stormer's could read "Hero" (possibly "Alpha Leader"). Do you approve these changes? If so, could they please be made to the Character Template? Thanks. ----Angel Bob 21:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :As I did in his blog entry, I'd like to voice my support here as well for Angel Bob's suggestions. --Åusår (Talk) 21:42, March 25, 2011 (UTC)